


What Matters

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Idril’s Femslash [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbians in Space, POV Lesbian Character, Paige Tico deserved better, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Jess and Paige, and a quieter moment between missions.
Relationships: Jessika Pava/Paige Tico
Series: Idril’s Femslash [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044765
Kudos: 3





	What Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lovers
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

They lay together after the effort of their lovemaking, their bodies sweaty and slick. Jess took a deep breath, trying to steady herself after the aftermath of her orgasm.  
  
“Damn,” she said. “I mean, I know we’ve done it before, but damn.”  
  
Paige lightly kissed her skin, her lips feeling soft and full against Jess’ shoulder. Against it, Jess swore that her girlfriend was smiling. "Yeah,” she said. “I agree."  
  
She rested her head against Paige’s chest, and there was a moment where there was nothing but them.  
  
“You okay?” Paige said.  
  
“I swear it’s like we’re jumping from one day to the next,” Jess said. “One day to the next, and I don’t know if we’re going to make it out alive or...”  
  
“Don’t talk like that,” Paige said. She looked up at Jess, so very earnest, so very sincere. Those eyes, dark and expressive and kind. “We are going to make it out alive, Jess. I guarantee it.” Then, “I’m just tired of the killing. The higher-ups in the First Order — they’re evil, without a doubt. There’s no question. But those serving them? They were forced into it. Stormtroopers, soldiers...” Paige sighed. “They need compassion, Jess.”  
  
That Jess could not deny. Even thinking too hard about what the stormtroopers went through both hurt her heart and boiled her blood. It was another reason they were fighting, weren’t they? For the sake of all sentient life.  
  
Maybe that was one of the things she loved about Paige. Her spirit. Her heart. A heart so big it could include the whole galaxy in it if it were so inclined.  
  
“You’re good at reminding me why we keep fighting, Paige.” Jess settled into the pillows, sighing in relief just at the feel of her girlfriend against her. “Stars, maybe we could retire someplace, after the war. Someplace only we know.”  
  
“Rose was thinking a farm.”  
  
Jess laughed despite herself. “Me, farming? No idea how good I’d be at it.”  
  
“Bet you would be. And you’d have me. That’s what matters.”  
  
Jess couldn’t deny that.


End file.
